Spartans of Fate and Chaos:The Fall of Thermopylae
by Thorakis God of Fate and Chaos
Summary: This is before Spartans of Fate and Chaos: Revolution. Before the Hybrid war and the LMN. This is the story how the Spartans were made and why they were made, and the hardships they went through to be true warriors.


**Guy: SCHOOL IS ALMOST OUT!**

**Girl: yeah for a week, then you have summer school**

**Guy: hey you try taking Chemistry and Geometry **

**Girl: been there, done that. Oh and guess what, I passed those classes.**

**Girl: God I hate you.**

**Girl: Why thank you =D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the PJO characters or even the name Percy Jackson and the Olympians…heck I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians period…all credit goes to rick riordan and Disney Hyperion. Oh and I don't own Halo, Gears of War, Fable, Ip man, The Protector, Gladiator and 300.**

**A/N: the character Analya is BORROWED from a good friend of mine that has been following this story ever since chapter one. Thank you for letting me use your character in my story Jenni, it means a lot =D**

**Ψ**

_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_

_**Spartans: The Fall of Thermopylae**_

_**Prologue**_

_**Victory and Defeat**_

**Ψ  
><strong>

_**(Percy's pov)**_

**Ω**_** on the planet Marathon **_**Ω**

I stood on the plains of Marathon, a planet named after a city-state in Greece where the Athenians and Persians first fought at. Behind me stood my four Spartan generals: Nico, Laurie, Mason, and Christy, all ready to fight on my command. It's been two weeks since we were deployed at this planet, twenty years since the Persian Gods and Goddesses declared war on all Greek planets. We all thought it was a hoax and a bluff but when the planet Eretria fell to the Persians, it sent us one message: the Persians were looking for a fight.

"Here they come," Nico unlatched his rifle from his back as the sounds of gawking were heard in the distance, "Looks like they have more mutated warriors to throw at us again."

Grungles, that's what those mistakes where. The creatures stood only three feet off the ground with gas masks attached to their faces; their bodies too weak inhale any other type of gas oxygen except for Butane gas from their home world. Alone, they weren't a problem but in a group or in a massive amount, that was a problem. I'd seen them before in battle, how they were used as cannon fodder to soften up the defenses so that the main force was fresh and ready for a full scale attack. It had happened in Athens and Vesta and now it was about to happen here.

"Something isn't right; don't the Grungles usually follow Reapers?" My fourth in command Spartan general SPARTAN 055 aka Mason spoke, "In waves two and seven they attacked with the Reapers close behind them, they couldn't possibly be weakened now."

I shook my head and zoomed my built in scope inside my helmet, my HUD showing me a massive number of Grungles coming our way but only Grungles. I opened a team com link towards my other General named Christy, the team's sniper, "Christy, any visual on Reapers?"

Christy's voice crackled through the internal speakers, "Negative. No signs of Reapers, only Grungles…wait…shit! Two enemy aircrafts inbound!"

To my immediate left spoke my fifth Spartan, Laurie, "New contact detected, big ones, we've got Balverines on coming straight towards us!"

"Arm the Fury Tack Nuke as well as the Lotus mines, detonate on my mark," they nodded in understanding as I set up the Nuke. It was a fifty megaton explosive full of Greek fire that, when detonated, everything in a hundred mile radius would disintegrate from the blast. Once placed and armed, the five of us scurried out of there on a dead run as the Grungles and enemy Phoenix fighters loomed in on us.

"Take positions in those buildings and fire on my command," we ran into a ruined building and spreaded out for the incoming assault, the enemy drawing closer and closer to our positions as well as our traps. About fifty kilometers away, the first Grungle stepped on to the minefield, "Hold…and wait for the bulk of their vanguard to cross into the field! Christy, focus on the Phoenix fighters!" Four acknowledgement lights flickered in my HUD display as more of the hostiles trudged onto no man's land.

Finally we saw that the bulk of their forces were now inside the field, with a sharp nod, Laurie detonated the LOTUS mines. A powerful shockwave shook the entire building as the entire block was destroyed by the blast.

Confused and disoriented, the Grungles along with the Balverines provided us with easy targets as we opened fire, "FIRE EVERYTHING!"

A hail of bronze laser bullets peppered the air as the enemy grew chaotic in the fray. What was once a completely proportioned Balverine was now reduced to bits of body pieces as our bullets of bronze and laser mowed down the enemy.

Suddenly my ear piece crackled some of the Balverines broke through our fire and entered the building. _UMSC Argos to Spartan Blue team, evac in twenty minutes tops_

"Roger that _Argos_," I pinged my other Spartans on the planet as the battle over head turned for the worst. Our fleet was losing to the oncoming reinforcements of Persian warships, "Spartan teams Blue, Red, Green and Saber. Report to the RV point at 1700 hours ASAP. The planet can't be saved."

Twenty acknowledgement lights appeared in my heads up display as more hostiles entered the building. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my motion tracker flicker with movement, the dot showing a large red dot as it moved behind me. Without warning, I spun around only to be faced to face with a Balverine…two Balverines. They stood six feet tall with wolfish features, actually more like werewolf features. They stood on two legs but hunched over in a hunting form, their teeth were sharp like sword blades, while black fur dominated its entire body. Acting on instinct, I raised my rifle firing at one Balverine while blocking the other one with my hidden blade in my gauntlet hand. I heard a metal _CLAP_ as my assault rifle ran out of ammo giving the other Balverine I was firing at the chance to attack me.

I raised my armored leg just in time to roundhouse kick the incoming Balverine while the other one I blocked tackled me through a wall…and naturally it had to be a wall that was near the end of the building. Both of us tumbled off the building as we fell, its jaw trying to find its way to my head to bite it off. In one fluid movement, I drew my fourteen inch battle knives and stabbed one through its chest while the other one went through its mouth and skull. We both landed on the ground, my armors energy shields flaring on impact. Just then my motion tractor came to life as more red moving dots appeared. Slowly I turned around to see the remainder of the enemy vanguard charging at me with their weapons drawn. I dove to the right as a bolt of Persian fire was launched at me. With my body acting on reflexes alone, my hand dished out my most powerful weapon: Riptide. Just like I have been doing for almost 150 years now, I uncapped the ball point as it transformed into its deadly three feet bronze nightmare form. I charged at them with blinding speed due to my armor units, my weapon acting on its own as I collided into the army. Hack, stab, slash and block were all that I could think off as wave after wave of monsters came at me only to have a sword protrude from their bodies.

I grabbed one of the Grungles from the throat and threw him at an oncoming Balverine while kneed and palmed a Balverine commander, Balvron, in the chest. Suddenly my senses acted up as I felt something attacking me from behind. I moved just in time to see a Persian demigod slash downward in a deadly arch, his war helm slamming into my helmet. I ducked again as he swung at me and kicked him from under his feet while stabbing my sword through his chest. Another demigod attacked me from my left as I rolled away just in time while she threw her daggers at me. Thanks to seventeen years of training, I managed to throw my sword in her direction while rolling to safety, the sound of metal sinking into flesh resonating in my ears.

More of them came at me as I fought them without my sword. One of them came at me with his spear thrusting to my chest. My hand shot out to grab the shaft of the weapon while my foot connected with the guy's stomach, breaking the spear in half at the same time. I turned around in a complete 360 and stuck the spear tip through the Persian I just kicked while stabbing two other Persian demigods in the neck with my hidden blade gauntlets. Only one remained, he was shaking in his boots as I walked slowly to him. Out of fear he swung at me with his right fist, but he wasn't fortunate enough to even land his punch. In a flash, I grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him to me while the arm I pulled him in slammed into his face hard, the sound of bone breaking into tiny pieces was heard as the demigods face caved in on impact.

The rest of the army fled as they saw their commanding Persian leaders laid dead at my feet. Just then, a dust storm and heavy winds appeared behind me as a _UMSC drop ship_ landed right next to me. As I walked up the ramp, I was met by my Spartans from Blue, Red, and Saber; Green didn't make it to the extraction point.

I barked at the pilot, "Get us out of here on the double!"

The pilot nodded and fired the engines, "Yes sir, ETA is seven minutes."

I nodded and took off my helmet, my black messy hair sticking out in every direction while my sea green eyes gazed out of the ships window as we broke orbit and plunged into space. What was once a beautiful planet was now reduced to a place that hell can call its home, the oceans and lakes would soon evaporate while the crust and atmosphere would crack and wither away as the glassing began.

Right next to me stood Laurie as we watched the Persian warships fire their main cannons at the planet, blobs of plasma impacting on the surface as the more rounds slammed into the crust, "You think there will be other worlds like this to fight for?"

I kept my mouth shut as a new sun appeared on Marathon as the Fury Tack Nuke exploded while the planet continued to be planet be destroyed. Soon there won't be any more planets to fight for; soon there won't be anywhere else to run to.

**Ψ**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Project AGOGE**_

**Ψ**

_**(Thorakis' pov)**_

**Ω **_**Cryo sleep onboard the UMSC Jericho **_**Ω**

The sound of a cryo bed—my bed—hissing made my eyes slowly open to an artificial face, "Good after noon Lord Thorakis, cryo sleep disabled."

Muffled thumps and beeps resonated from outside my cryo pod as the voice spoke again, "Vital signs are normal, opening the hatch now."

I rolled my eyes as the vitamin water—yes I said vitamin water and no I didn't mean the drink that's also named vitamin water—began to disperse through the cryo bed's drainage system located at the bottom of the pod. "Deana, just get me out of this damn bed. This vita-crap is making my insides crap out nectar and ambrosia."

"Study says that bodies: mortals, demigods, or immortals alike need the nutrients that the vitamin water provides for you during cryogenic sleep," Daphne shimmered into view in front of me which made my heart twist in pain. For the first artificial intelligence created directly by my father, Chaos, Daphne was the spitting image of my first love. To make it even worse, A.I. Daphne sounded exactly like the real Daphne. So yeah my mood wasn't improving at all.

"Trust me Darla," I said while stepping out of the part of the pod naked, "If you were in my place you would say the same thing." Before she could even reply, I walked to the other end of the cryo room where my eyes fell upon the last cryo tube. Slowly I looked inside to see woman sleeping inside, her face was calm and relaxing during the whole trip, "Also open up Cryo tube 1337, we need to be planet side ASAP."

Daphne nodded and began to open the cryo bed. A soft hum then a hiss followed by thing streaks of smoke obscured my vision as the tube door rose up slowly from its place. It was silent for a few seconds until the lady inside began to stir. She was slender figure woman with very golden blonde hair and slight tanned snowy white skin. Her face mirrored that of an angel; actually she was more beautiful than Aphrodite herself. The woman was at least five feet and five inches tall and her physique was fit, surely a lot of guys would love to hit on her if given the chance.

Her eyes slowly opened revealing their startling yet beautiful magenta/violet color. Gracefully, they surveyed the room before looking into my own cobalt colored eyes, "Good after noon Lord Thorakis, I presume that we have arrived at _**Epsilon VI**_?"

"Correct ma'am," I had to avert my eyes to the floor as the lady stepped out of her pod, her body just like mine, was naked also. "Darcy is prepping the drop ship in thirty minutes for our planet side departure."

She nodded and stretched her upper body, "Understood Thorakis, I will be on my way to get ready."

I nodded my head before turning on my heel briskly, "Very well ma'am."

Before I walked out of the room, she called my name again, "Thorakis?" Slowly I turned around to see her smiling her perfect white smile at me, "Call me Analya from now on."

_**(Analya's pov)**_

**Ω **_**Planet Epsilon VI **_**Ω**

The entire hull of the ship vibrated as we broke through the planet's atmosphere, bright blue cloudy skies welcomed us with loving arms as we descended down towards the planet's biggest demigod military base: Cote d'Rogue. While Thorakis stirred the drop ship onto the landing ramp, I looked up our candidate's file. Out of three hundred candidates, Spartan 057 was sort of a legend among the ranks. His fighting record was flawless as well as his quest records. He was neither boastful nor egotistic but the most humble and quite possibly, the luckiest out of the three hundred.

As soon as the drop ship landed inside a land built hanger, Thorakis and I made our way towards the nearest city: Harvest. Known for its agriculture companies and hydro power, the city was blooming with massive buildings accompanied by huge bustling crowds of demigods and immortal beings.

For several minutes, I sat there in the passenger seat as Thorakis weaved through the crowd as the military jeep entered the heart of the city. I didn't know why or how but I felt his presence nearby, not just his presence but his emotions as well.

"You sense him also," Thorakis parked the jeep in front of a building where the feeling was the strongest: The Harvest Arena. Sounds of fighting and weapons clanging against one another could be heard from the visible fighting grounds as waves and waves of spectators rushed in to see the battle. Both of us squeezed through the crowd to see the two combatants fight to the death. One fighter was dressed in Greek armor while the other warrior was cladded in Viking armor. Both of them swung and shoved at each other at the same time while the Greek warrior stomped the ground making the entire arena shook violently. The momentary distraction gave the Greek enough time to fully attack the Viking swiftly. He swung his sword in an upper cut; the blade slicing through his opponent's blade like it was paper. The Greek then spun and back flipped over the Viking warrior before a counter attack could be delivered. I watched as the Greek slammed his elbow down hard onto the Viking's back then followed the attack by ramming his knee into the guy's ass. He then swept the Viking warrior of his feet and back flipped on the guy's chest, both of his knees landing on top of the warrior's chest hard.

Both of his eyes bulged out of its sockets as the Greek warrior rolled off his opponent's chest. Slowly he looked to top right of the arena where a toga clothed figure made a hand gesture: the thumbs "down" sign. The Viking warrior began to breathe rapidly as the Greek warrior raised his sword up to deliver the final blow.

All around me the spectators began to chant _Kill, kill, kill _but the Greek did the complete opposite, he spared the guys life by capping his sword and walking away towards an open door on the side of the stadium. A huge roar of _booing_ erupted throughout the crowd as Thorakis and I made eye contact at once, that Greek warrior was our guy. Hastily we made our way out of the stands and down towards the underground chambers of the arena where all the fighters prepped and waited to be called on.

We searched everywhere until we came across a room that had a smell of sea breeze, "This is the room." I watched as Thorakis knocked on the door and waited for a response, "You think he fell asleep?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "He just came back from a fight Thorakis, I doubt he will be that tired to automatically fall asleep right away."

"Yeah, but you're forgetting that he bears the curse of Achilles. Battles make him tired."

Before I could make a witty comeback, the door opened. There standing in front of us was a male with black messy hair and sea green eyes. He looked about nine-teen years old with a slightly dark tan and some stubble of hair growing slowly on his chin. But what took me by surprise was his facial expression; it showed no happiness of what so ever…just pain and loneliness that he managed to acquire throughout his long years away from home…away from the people that he loved.

He looked at Thorakis then at me then back at Thorakis again before speaking, "May I help you?"

Thorakis cleared his throat and glanced at me before taking a long look at the boy, "Son, what's your name?"

The boy shrugged, "My name is Percy Jackson."

**Anyways plz review =DDD! ~ Thorakis God of Fate and Chaos**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V  
><strong>


End file.
